Dream Of The Bramble
by Darkystep
Summary: Soo it's another girl turning into a warrior thing. It's about an abused girl finding love within the clans with some trouble of course. Will her new clanmates except her? And who is stealing ThunderClan kits? M for gore, langauge and hardcore abuse! R&R
1. Wake Up

**Hey! This is another story of a girl turning into a warrior! I do NOT own ANY of the cats in this chapter EXCEPT Dream!(and ally) The plot is my own creation though, in this version, Ashfur never died because Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze were never born!**

_**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns EVERYTHING! I own NOTHING!(except Dream and Ally)**_

**Dream of the Bramble**

The girl walked through the alley quickly. As she turned the corner she was hit with a strong wind, blowing back her long brown hair. She stood still for a moment, blinking the tears from her eyes. "Damn, I'm gonna be late!" she hissed to herself. She ran the rest of the way home. Finally, she stepped onto the town house porch, and unlocked the door, and tip-toed inside, hopeing that her parents were asleep. She had snuck out to go to the library that stayed open during the night, she went to get the next Warriors book she was going to read. She stood in the shabby, creeky hallway, listening for her parents. Sighing in relief, she tip-toed to her room, and gently closed the door.

She sat on her matress and took off her shoes and jacket. She grabbed the book out of her bag. She ran her fingers over the surface, eyeing the cat on the cover._ Hollyleaf._ She thought. Just then she heard her father sit up on the creaky bed he sleeps on. Gasping she jumped up and flicked off the light switch, as the light flickered off she grabbed the book and huddled up with it on her matress under the thin blue blanket. She listened as her father shuffled around _He probably has a hangover. _She thought bitterly. Soon, the shuffleing stopped and the girl got out her flashlight, and began reading Sunset. She had it finished by midnight. She then fell into a cold, dreamless sleep.

_**~Brambeclaw's POV~ **_

"This gathering is over! Starclan be with you on your journeys home!" Firestar's clear yowl rang out in the clearing. As the clan gthered up and waited for their leaders to take them home, Squirrelflight padded up to Brambleclaw. "Hey! Where were you?" Brambleclaw mewed to his mate, "I didn't see you." "Oh.. I was sitting next to Ashfur, and.. well I need to talk to you." Squirrelflight murmered. "Okay." Brambleclaw replied.

The clan went back to the hollow. Brambleclaw seated himself in the center of the clearing and waited for Squirrelflight to talk to him. Then he spotted her. She was padding into camp close to Ashfur. As Squirrelflight murmered goodbye to Ashfur, he suddenly stood and licked her chest. Squirrelflight returned the gesture, and then began padding toward Brambleclaw, who could barely control his curiousity. With a flick of her tail, she trotted out of the camp. Soon she stopped in a small clearing. She sat in the center and beckoned him, with an odd look in her eyes. Brambleclaw padded over and wrapped himself around her. "Yes?" he mewed into her ear. "Brambleclaw," she started, "Please, I.. I need to talk to you, it's serious.." she stepped away from him. "I don't want to be your mate anymore.. I'm so sorry." She mewed. "W-what?" the tom choked out, his eyes clouded with grief. "I mated with Ashfur, and well.. I'm pregnet.." She said quietly. "Are you sure they're not mine?" Brambleclaw pleaded, already knowing the answer. "I'm so sorry.." Squirrelflight murmered, before jumping away toward the Thunderclan camp.

Brambleclaw lifted his head and let out a screech of anger and grief into the night sky. He padded back to the camp. He was not angry, or sad. He'd known that eventualy Squirrelflight would go back to him. _Ashfur. _He thought. As he emerged Ashfur greeted him with a nod, fear in his eyes. Brambleclaw returned the gesture, and padded toward the warriors den. Squirrelfliht was already curled in Ashfur's nest. Brambleclaw paid no head and curled up in his own. That night he dreamt of something spectacular. He was totally happy. Nothing could ruin it.

_**~Ally's POV~**_

Wake up you worthless slut!" A gruff voice sounded in the girls ear. "Yea, wake up Ally, time for you to work!" A higher voice said, but the same amount scorn laced through it. Ally opened her eyes slowly, only to be greeted by the face of her father. His eyes shown full of hatred. She sat up slowly, and stood, stretched and went downstairs, to begin her chores. Since her parents were drunks who hated her guts, she had to do the house hold chores. First she scrubbed the dirty kitchen floor, then began washing the dishes, in the sink. She moved on to the living room, which was just an old couch with holes, and broken springs, and a t.v. She vacumed the floor and cleaned off the table.

So far she had completed two rooms in under and hour and a-half. She worked quickly everyday so she wouldn't getbeaten, and so she could go to the library. She went back upstairs, and cleaned her room, which was just making her bed, and sweeping. Then she got the cleaning supplies and began cleaning the bathroom. First she scrubbed the toilet, then the sink, and finally the tub. She then began to mop. After that was complete, she put the cleaning supplies away. The front door downstairs closed, telling Ally that her parents had just left, probably to the bar. After a short break, she went into her parents room and began cleaning it. First she made the large bed, and then she cleared out all the trash, which included ciggaretes and empty bottles and cans. She finished in there after she swept the dusty floor.

At last, her final chore was to do landry. She got a few dollars worth of quarters and all the dirty laundry, which surprisingly, wasn't that much. She also brought her library book. She went to the laundry mat, and put in all the laundry. She then left and ran toward the library. She stepped through the doors and walked over to the counter, and handed the lady her library card and the book. After a few moments the lady gave back the card, and Ally began searching for the next book: THE FOURTH APPRENTICE. After a few moment, she found it, and checked out, then she sprinted back to the laundry mat. The laundry was done, so she took it out, and walked back home. She walked inside and folded the clothes and put them in her parents and her dressers. Sighing she sat down on her matress and began to read, but she didn't get far, her father stormed in through the house and stomped up the stairs.

"G-get in 'er bitch.. Worthless scum!" Her father garbled outside her door. Slowly, Ally stood, bracing herself, she opened the door, to see a shocking sight, her mother was on the floor, with a small pool of blood surrounding her head. A pleading look in her eyes. Ally turned back to her father. "Y-you'll pay!" He seethed, his acrid breath stinging her nose. Before she could register the movement, Ally felt her fathers huge hand strike in her left cheek. It seared in pain, but Ally stood her ground. Then her father brought his knee to her stomaach, Ally dropped to the ground, letting out a choke and a silent scream of pain and terror. Tears streamed down her face. Ally looked over to her mother who was crying as well. The Ally saw her father lift his foot, and push it down over her. There was a sharp pain in her skull, then, nothing. Just sweet, sweet black.


	2. Surprise surprise

**Hey guys! I'm SO SORRY that I haven't updated latley, BUT THAT WILL CHANGE! I'm about to go on spring break ^_^ So here is a make up gift with a long ass chapter! Here you go~ **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THUNDERCLAN OR WARRIORS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO Erin Hunter, I own Dream, Storm and Fang!**

"Hey fucker! Get your ass up!" a gruff voice sounded in her ear, followed by a swift blow to her head.

"Huh.. what?" she said, sitting up slowly, taking in her surroundings in confusion.

She was in a room, more like a burrow of some sort. She saw a brown cat in front of her, with angry blue eyes, and another gray cat, with sympathetic green eyes.

"Hey Dream, you were having a nightmare..so Fang came in and hit you.. sorry, I guess you were being to loud.." the gray cat mewed.

_Dream? Fang? What the hell is this cat talking about.. I guess I'm having some Warriors dream like usual, I guess I'll play along.. _Ally thought to herself, _But whats weird.. that blow to my head _really_ hurt.. _

"Shut up Storm!" Fang hissed. He jumped onto Strom and began to shred at his shoulders. Strom didn't fight back though, he knew the consequences of that, he bore the long scar from his neck to his flank.

"C'mon... We.. we should go and.. hunt.." Storm mewed, struggling to stand.

"Hey, fucker," came Fang's gruff voice, "bring me back a nice vole would ya' Storm?"

"Sure Fang.." Storm replied with distain.

After Dream and Storm had caught two bird and a vole, they sat down a rested, enjoying the new leaf sunshine. Dream noticed that storm was sitting very close to her, and seemed on edge about something.

"Are you okay Storm?" Dream asked, worry laced in her voice. She may not have known him long, but he seemed nice, and was a very good friend to her in the short while she had come to know him.

"Y-yeah Dream.. It's just that.. I hate the way my brother treats you.. I don't believe you're his mate after all he puts you through.. If you were my mate.. I would-"

"You would _what?" _came the low growl of Fang, "Please, I'm _dying_ to know what you would do to her.."

"I wouldn't treat her like you!" Storm growled back, standing up with his hackles raised. His neck fur and tail bristling with rage. Fang's eyes flashed with hatred. Dream cautiously stood.

"Get out of here Dream," Storm urged, "while you have time."

"Don't you listen to him you stupid bitch!" Fang growled, "You are _mine."_

"I belong to _no one!"_ Dream shreiked. Now she took up Storm's stance, ready to spring. She didn't know how she knew to do this, and she didn't care. She didn't belong to anybody.

"You'll regret that choice you stupid bitch.. Get ready to die!" Fang snarled. In that moment he launched himself at her, rage in his eyes. Dream side stepped and pounced onto his back and dug her teeth and claws in. Storm jumped over and sank his teeth into Fang's throat. Knowing he was defeated, Fang went limp and let them leave.

"Where are we going to go now Dream?"

"I think I have an idea.." Dream replied.

~X~

**Okay guys, I have decided that I will now write this story in first person!**

~X~

_**~Dream POV~**_

Me and Storm traveled across the mountains we lived by and stppoed under a rock, that was to be our den for the night. After cutting my paw pads on many rocks, I soon relised, I wasn't in a dream, but oddly, I was glad..

"Storm, can we share that bird? I'm kind of hungry.." I sheepishly asked the silver tom.

"Of course!" he mewed. Storm was a very nice cat, I told him about my situation and he told me about my 'past' while I ate.

"We used to live with a band that called themselves the Superiors. They believed that they were immortals that never died.. and they forced females into slavery when they reached the age of 8 moons.. And by slavery.. I mean producing kits and being servents. Well me you and Fang we all around the age of our coeremonies to become fully fledged 'immortals' well we didn't like the idea so we ran away. Fang became depressed for a reason I don't know and became abusive, and took you as his mate.. and years of abuse have led up to this.." he explained.

"Whoa.." is all I can say. I was breathless. "I'm glad I have you.." I murmer.

"So am I.." he whispers. He then takes me by surprise by licking my muzzle. When he sees the shocked look on my face he says, "There was dirt on your muzzle, thought I'd get it off, ya' know."

"T- thanks.." I say looking down.

That night we fall asleep and leave at dawn. As we walked around a bend Storm stepped on a loose rock and falls down, grasping the cliff face for dear life.

"Storm!" I yowl. I jump over to him and grasp his scruff and haul him back up. I check him over for wounds, and find none. "Oh Storm, I thought I was going to lose you!" I wail.

"No," he mews, gasping, "Never." I bury my face into his long fur and inhale his sweet scent. I look into his sparkling green eyes, and we continue our journey.

~XxX~

_**~Brambleclaw POV~ **_

"Firestar.. Are you okay?" I asked the frail leader of ThunderClan.

"Yes.. Brambleclaw.. I'm just.. tired.." he wheezed. Firestar, the once noble leader and savoir of the forest, had grown weak, and was withering away on his last life. Jayfeather couldn't do anything for him now, except dull the pain of the jouney to StarClan. Suddenly a ripple passed through his frail body and he began to choke and splutter. "Jayfeather!" I shrieked. the gray medicine cat jumped out of his nest and came over.

"There's.. nothing I can do.." he murmered sadly, "he's going to StarClan.." Jayfeather let out a wail of grief. Many other cats heard him and knew, that Firestar, was dead. I lay my head back let out a yowl of grief and sadness. I wasn't ready to become leader.. But I had to, for ThunderClan, for Firestar. Jayfeather looked at me, with his sightless blue eyes. I understood his meaning, tonight I would have to go to the moonpool.

~X~

I padded wearily along with Jayfeather along the WindClan border, the wind carried an all to familiar stench with it.

"Halt! What are you doing on WindClan territory!" came the pestering voice of Swiftbreeze, Crowfeather's anoying son. Slowly, I turn and face him, forcing my face to give nothing away.

"He is escorting me to the moonpool," Jayfeather interupted irrably, "that is, if you want to come wit us, I need to interpret a sign." With an indiginate huff, Swiftbreeze let us pass. Soon, we came to a rocky path and then a sheltered cave. I let out a gasp at its beauty. Jayfeather confidently strode inside. I followed in wonder. We came upon a clear pool, with ancient paw prints left by the cats who lived here many, many seasons ago. Suddenly Jayfeather turned to me.

"Brambleclaw, is it your wish to become ThunderClan's next leader?" he mewed in an ominouse tone.

"It is." I mew. Jayfeather nodded and directed me to crouch before the pool and lapped up some of the ice cold water. Within seconds I'm dreaming.


End file.
